


Empty Arms

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [6]
Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki has just found out about Clear being a robot manufactured by Toue. Can their relationship continue or is it better for them to go their separate ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Arms

“Why don’t you have a heartbeat?”

Mizuki had asked that to Clear four days ago and he hadn't seen him since. He knew it was going to be a difficult subject but he’d never expected the answer he received. Clear had told him he was a robot, manufactured by Toue Inc. He was meant to sing Dye music to brainwash people to follow whatever Toue commands. But apparently Clear had been defective and instead of disposing of him like he was meant to, his grandfather had saved him, hidden him away and removed his serial number so Toue would never find out. But after his grandfather died, Clear went to sleep until he heard Aoba’s voice, confusing him for his master.

Clear looked so sad the entire time he was explaining and Mizuki instantly felt awful for what he asked. He reached over and covered Clear’s hand and promised it would be alright. He’d asked Clear to let him think about things and Clear had started sniffling as he were about to cry and nodded. Mizuki wanted to hug him but Clear instantly fled from his apartment.

It’s true that Mizuki had needed some time to think but he’d finished all of his thinking overnight. He realized what it meant for Clear to be a robot. Or at least what he thought. Mizuki would continue to grow and age. When he was old, wrinkly and gray, Clear would still look as beautiful and young as he does right now. He would die one day but leave Clear behind. If anything, Mizuki felt guilty for still wanting to be with Clear. He didn't want to make him go through the same pain he felt when he lost his grandfather. But Mizuki…wanted to be beside him.

When he’d been stuck in the hospital, he didn't really have anybody. Aoba and Koujaku came to visit often but…his family had left Japan long ago. He didn't talk with them much so as he expected, none of them came to visit. He treated his team like his family of course but they were going through the same healing process just as he was. But none of them were lucky enough to have Clear in their lives. Mizuki always felt better around him. Just seeing Clear smile seemed to wipe away all the darkness Mizuki felt from being brainwashed by those people at Morphine. In fact, whenever Clear was nearby laughing or giving him those sweet kisses, it felt like those days never existed.

Mizuki sighed as he walked down the sidewalk toward Aoba’s and by habit he began searching the rooftops in hopes of seeing Clear on one. He always found it adorable that they met by Clear jumping off a roof to meet him. He’d been imagining what life would be like without having this adorable white haired guy he’d come to known and fall for by his side. Mizuki hated the thought of it. Meals felt lonely, his shop felt empty without having Clear’s beaming face always coming through the door and every time he passed something sparkly or shaped like a jellyfish in his apartment, Mizuki felt his heart tighten. He knew there would be complications in the future but right now he wanted to enjoy every moment of his life with Clear.

He felt guilty but he had Aoba ask Clear to come to his house today without mentioning Mizuki would be there. So there was no way Clear could avoid meeting with him. Since Clear didn’t have a Coil and Mizuki didn't know where he lived, this was the only way he could think of finding him. Mizuki nervously knocked on the door and waited. He silently prayed Clear would be here. He didn't want to go another day without him.

“Oh for the love of…” he heard Tae-san muttering from the other side of the door.

She yanked it open and sighed, “Another one of you? How many of you boys does he plan on inviting? I’m not cooking for all of you if that’s what you’re expecting.”

He grinned as she pushed the door open to welcome him inside, “Thank you for having me over, Tae-san.”

“Hmph!” she responded, closing the door and returning back to the kitchen where she was no doubt cooking up her batch of her famous donuts.

Mizuki headed upstairs and stopped just before he reached Aoba’s door. He heard the familiar sound of Clear’s laughter coming from inside. Mizuki felt so nervous. It was like he was confessing to him all over again.

He knocked softly and heard footsteps coming to the door, seeing the familiar head of bright blue hair as it swung open. “Ah, hey, Mizuki. You’re here,” Aoba said, smiling happily as he gestured to come in.

“Hey, Aoba. Thanks for inviting me. I really appreciate it.”

He nodded, “No problem. Koujaku and Clear are here too.”

Mizuki nodded, walking into the room. He smiled at the sight of Clear. He was giggling happily in the mirror as Koujaku did his hair, fixing in the accessories that Mizuki had seen lots of girls wear around his shop. The ones in Clear’s hair were made of pink flowers and small crystals. He looked so adorable.

“Hey, Mizuki. Good to see,” Koujaku greeted.

He saw Clear tense up and he instantly felt his heart tighten. He didn't want Clear to be afraid of being around him.

“Hello Mizuki-san….” Clear offered sadly.

Mizuki glanced back at Aoba who glanced over to Koujaku, “I uh…think we should take Ren and Beni for a walk. What do you think Koujaku?”

He nodded, “Oh…yeah! I think Tae-san needed us to pick up something at the store too. Um, Clear, I’ll finish your hair when I get back alright?”

“Ah, okay…thank you, Koujaku-san.”

Mizuki smiled at them as they hustled out of the room. He was really happy he had friends like them in his life. He turned toward Clear, glad to see he hadn't tried to flee along with them. Mizuki timidly crossed the room to him and knelt down beside him.

“Hey…you look beautiful,” Mizuki told him.

“Thank you,” Clear responded, lowering his gaze, “I’m sorry, Mizuki-san. I didn't know you were going to be here or…I wouldn't have come.”

“Please don’t apologize,” Mizuki said, “I…asked Aoba to invite you here so we could talk. I know you've been avoiding me and since you don’t have a Coil and I don’t know where you live…this was the only way I could think of seeing you.”

Clear turned to look at him with watery eyes, “Does that mean Mizuki-san is done thinking?”

He nodded, reaching forward to gently take Clear’s hand in his, “I have thought about it a lot, Clear. Everything we've talked about…it doesn't change anything I feel for you. I know what it means for you to be a robot. I know it means you don’t age and I still do. But even if we can’t have forever, I still want what we have right now.”

“…does that mean, Mizuki-san doesn't hate me now?”

Mizuki shook his head, “I will never hate you, no matter what you do. After feeling what life would be like without you, I never want to live a life that doesn't have you in it.”

He saw a tear roll across Clear’s cheek, “You still like me?”

Mizuki shook his head, “Not just like. I...love you, Clear. I love everything about you. You are so precious to me and I don’t want to be without you. So please believe me and please forgive me for making you upset. I never want to see you cry. I never want to be apart from you and I will never stop loving you. I promise.”

Clear suddenly threw himself on Mizuki, tumbling them both to the floor. Before he knew it, Mizuki felt his face being covered by Clear’s sweet kisses. “I believe you, Mizuki-san! I love you too!”

Mizuki laughed softly as he continued getting attacked by Clear’s lips.

He reached up to catch Clear’s face between his hands, brushing away the tear marks that stained his cheeks. “I’m so sorry for making you cry, Clear. But I’m so glad that you’re here. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again.”

Clear smiled happily, “I didn't want to avoid Mizuki-san but you said you needed to think. I thought you were going to break up with me so I thought if I avoided you then…you couldn't.”

Mizuki ran his fingers through his fluff of white hair, careful to avoid the flowers and crystals, and grinned, “I would never break up with you. So please don’t ever break up with me either.”

“I would never break up with Mizuki-san,” Clear said with a serious expression, “I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

Mizuki leaned forward and covered Clear’s lips softly, “I don’t want anyone else to have you either,” he said, caressing his lightly flushed cheek, “Clear…I want you to know...I've never met anyone who was more human than you.”

Clear started sniffling once again, “Mizuki-san…”

He buried his face into Mizuki’s chest, “I love you…so much.”

Mizuki smiled, sliding his arms snugly around Clear to hold him, feeling him trembling slightly as he cried, “I love you too, Clear. You’re the only one for me.”

Mizuki continued to hold Clear until he settled down a bit and as they were in the middle of sharing more kisses, Mizuki heard a knock on the door and heard Aoba asking if it was safe for them to come back in. They detangled themselves from each other, all except for Clear clinging to Mizuki’s arm and quickly told them it was alright to come in with embarrassed voices. They spent some time in Aoba’s room which mostly consisted of Aoba and Koujaku teasing Mizuki about how head over heels he was. Mizuki couldn't remember the last time they had gotten together to joke around like this. It felt nice and normal. Just like having Clear’s arm linked through his. It made Mizuki happy.

Koujaku finished Clear’s hair, adding a jellyfish clip at the very end, making Clear laugh excitedly. Mizuki grinned seeing Clear with his hair all done up. It made him look like a prince. Tae-san called them downstairs a little later and Mizuki saw that she had prepared dinner for them all like he’d thought she would. She had made imoni, kushiyaki and cider. He heard her mumbling about how she had to go out a buy more tea so they wouldn't have to drink this carbonated junk. She told them there were donuts for dessert as well before she ordered them all to sit down and eat already.

Clear sat closely to Mizuki, clinging to his shirt as he they ate. He watched as Clear took a sip of the cider and smiled brightly. “Mizuki-san. This is so yummy! Can you make me cider when we get home?”

...Clear considered Mizuki’s place home…that made me him so happy.

He wanted to kiss him more than anything right now but instead he reached down and squeezed his hand, “Anything for you.”

Clear beamed happily and went back to eating. They chatted more as they ate, talking some about Noiz and Sei and how they’d been spending a lot of time together lately. They talked some about how business was at Koujaku and Mizuki’s shops and a little about Rib. Mizuki of course asked Aoba to join his team again, receiving another negative reply. They stayed for about another hour before Mizuki sensed it was time to get going. He didn't want to stay and invade Tae-san’s space much longer. Of course, he was dying to get Clear home to give him more kisses. They quickly thanked Tae-san for the delicious dinner and she grumpily bagged up some of the remaining donuts for them to take home, knowing how much Clear liked them. Mizuki also made sure Koujaku and Aoba promised to come by for drinks at his shop soon. They stepped out into the cool night air and Mizuki quickly settled his arm around Clear, drawing him close, “Is there anywhere else you want to go?”

Clear shook his head suddenly blushing, “I was hoping we’d go back to Mizuki-san’s place. I wanted to try what we did at the beach again. I think…I’ll be better at it this time.”

Mizuki smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I love you.”

Clear giggled, resting his head against Mizuki’s shoulder, “I like hearing you say that.”

“Then I’ll make sure not a day passes where I don’t tell you.”

Mizuki’s place was only about a fifteen minute walk from Aoba’s and he made sure to hold Clear close, wanting to make sure he stayed warm. There were only a few customers left in his shop tonight so he offered them a quick greeting before disappearing upstairs with Clear close behind.

“Do you want to take bath or…um, go straight to bed?” Mizuki asked nervously as he turned to face Clear.

“Ah, um…I was wondering if Mizuki-san wants to take a bath with me. Then we can both get clean and go to bed at the same time.”

Oh my god, you can’t be serious, Mizuki thought, feeling his cheeks becoming redder. He didn't know how he would handle seeing Clear naked, covered in soap and water.

“Yeah, th-that’s a good idea, Clear,” Mizuki agreed shrugging off his coat and dropping it on the couch.

They head back toward the bathroom and Mizuki started the water, making sure it wasn't too hot and had the idea to pour in some of the bubble bath he had on the counter. He’d gotten it as a gift from one of his customers. Though he was pretty sure she meant it to be used with her. Clear came in the bathroom a few minutes later, already having stripped his clothes. Mizuki couldn't help but run his eyes over Clear’s figure. It really was beyond his imagination.

“Um…are you going to take of your clothes too, Mizuki-san?”

He nodded, timidly reaching down for the hem of his shirt, discarding it along with his jeans and boxers. He climbed into the water first, settling back at one end of the tub, leaving room for Clear. He watched as he climbed in as well, quickly snuggling back against Mizuki and resting his head against his chest. Mizuki was so glad he wasn't prone to nose bleeds like Koujaku.

“I’ll uh…wash your back for you, alright, Clear?”

He nodded and sat up as Mizuki reached toward the washcloth he’d left on the counter, quickly covering it in soap and rubbing it together to make it foam. He rubbed it over Clear’s back and shoulders, making little trails of bubbles. He rinsed the soap off once he was done and slid his arms around Clear, hugging him close and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Is there anywhere else you want me to wash?” Mizuki asked, as he ran his hands from Clear’s waist, down between his thighs. 

“A-ah! Mizuki-san…there…”

He could practically hear Clear blushing as Mizuki softly traced his fingers up and down his cock.

“I want to do it…for Mizuki-san too,” Clear said with a determined voice, suddenly turning around to face Mizuki, straddling his lap and reaching between them to find his cock.

Water sloshed over the sides of the tub and Mizuki quickly reached over and turned off the faucet before resuming the motion of his hand, quickly rubbing it across Clear's entire length until he heard his cute moans start to fill the room. Mizuki was surprised, feeling Clear wasn't nearly as clumsy as before. He had a firm grasp on Mizuki’s hard on and stroked him with the same aptitude Mizuki was giving Clear. He caught the tip of Clear’s erection and rubbed it softly, hearing a loud gasp come from his mouth. He’d found another one of Clear’s sensitive places. Mizuki smiled and switched between stroking Clear’s entire member and the tip, hearing Clear beginning to moan louder with each movement. Mizuki felt the pleasure building inside of him as well as Clear focused intently on the movement of his hand. Mizuki leaned forward to find Clear’s lips, giving him a deep kiss, quickly letting his tongue find his way to Clear’s until the wrestled together and the sound of their moans combined and echoed through the room.

“Ah…Mizuki-san…” Clear said, sliding his free arm around Mizuki’s neck to draw himself closer, pressing their chests together. Mizuki had an idea and leaned toward him, running more kisses across his chest and neck until he found the familiar spot he knew Clear liked. He started sucking at it fervently and felt Clear begin trembling against him.

“Not…both places…” Clear told him weakly, moaning even louder as Mizuki sucked more on his sensitive place, sliding his free hand around Clear’s back until he was softly gripping his butt.

Mizuki felt himself getting closer and he knew Clear was as well at the way he trembled. He quickened his pace a bit more before covering Clear’s lips once again, giving him deep enough kisses to stifle his moans. Not that Mizuki didn't enjoy hearing them, he just remembered in the back of his mind that there were still people downstairs.

“Mizuki-s-ah! I’m…coming…” Clear managed before he finished with a loud, staggering moan.

Mizuki felt himself come at the same time and buried his face into Clear’s shoulder not wanting him to see his face.

He drew back to see Clear, looking at his cute face flushed brightly red in embarrassment.

“Did I make you feel good too, Mizuki-san?”

He nodded, brushing his hand across his cheek, “It felt amazing, Clear.”

Clear smiled brightly and leaned forward, pecking Mizuki’s lips, “Was I better this time?”

“You were perfect,” Mizuki told him.

He suddenly remembering that their cum would now be floating around in the water. Him and Clear climbed out and Mizuki emptied the tub, deciding it would be easier if they finished washing up in a shower. He helped Clear take all the accessories out of his hair, promising he’d try helping him put them back in tomorrow. They climbed into the water together and they intently started washing each other’s bodies, laughing together as they both realized how nervous they were acting around each other. Clear also insisted on washing his back as well, getting distracted at the different tattoos Mizuki had on his shoulders. He made sure Clear rinsed all the shampoo out of his hair and quickly wrapped him in a towel when they stepped out, not wanting him to catch a cold. Even though it was only autumn, it still got pretty cool at night. Mizuki lent Clear more clothes once they were both dried off and he quickly helped dry Clear's hair. Then he decided to make them some cider that Clear had liked. It didn't take long to make and it was popular in his shop so he knew he had enough ingredients.

A little while later they settled down on the couch to watch some TV and Clear quickly cuddled his way into Mizuki’s chest. Mizuki glanced out the window when he heard some soft pinging against the glass. He couldn't believe it was raining again. Midorijima never had a problem with poor weather before. He made sure to wrap Clear up in a blanket to make sure he stayed warm and pressed his lips to the top of his head.

“What do you want to do tomorrow?”

“I want to spend the day with Mizuki-san.”

Mizuki grinned, hugging him closer, “I think I can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this part as well! Part 7 will be up soon. As usual, please leave comments or suggestions if you'd like. Also please look at mermaidtsuki's works. She writes really good MizuClear smut. :)
> 
> This was my least favorite part so far. For some reason I couldn't get into writing this chapter. :/


End file.
